The present disclosure relates generally to material handling systems, and is more particularly directed to a material handling system and subsystems thereof having one or more transfer conveyor sections configured to selectively discharge articles being conveyed in at least one direction which is disposed at a transverse angle to the incoming direction of the article. The innovation will be disclosed in connection with, but not necessarily limited to, a transfer conveyor subsystem in which there are two conveying surfaces which are raised and lowered by a rotary actuator.
Reference will now be made in detail to one or more embodiments illustrated in the accompanying drawings.